Alexaries
Appearance Usually dressed in her battle regalia or simple red clothing, Alexaries is the average Forsaken with several rotted features - joints, nails, and even has rotted areas on her face. Her pale blonde hair is always tied back and out of her face, and her amber eyes are almost always focused upon the text of a book or scroll. She is almost never seen idle, either reading or scribbling down a few notes, sometimes staring into the distance and daydreaming. Personality Alexaries is a bookworm, constantly carrying a book at her side and opening it up whenever she feels comfortable, scribbling down a few things every once in a while. She isn't one to talk much, and is more of an observer, diplomat, and thinker than a socialite. If spoken to, she is sure to be formal and intellectual, while retaining wariness of others, carefully following the Forsaken motto of "Trust no one." She is very reserved and does her best to hide any true emotion that may be expressed through speech or actions and is extremely secretive. Though she may appear cold and unwelcoming, Alexaries is the kind of person to rush to a person's aid rather than battle with them - as a member of the Argent Crusade, she feels she is obliged to help every being in need. History A citizen of Lordaeron, Alexaries was the third child born to a peasant family. Her father was a member of the Lordaeron military, who had trained in the ways of a paladin. Alexaries found herself often sneaking into her father's library when he was away, reading about the mysterious ways of the light. Her mother encouraged her to learn the crafts of cooking, sewing, and housekeeping with her sister, and Alexaries obediently did as her mother told her to. Her rebellious sister, on the other hand, refused to learn such crafts and, when she discovered Alexaries creeping around her father's library and reading through his books, Pharein used the knowledge against her sister. Alexaries completed all of the tasks around the house, giving her sister half of the credit for all of her work. She'd rather work all day than give up the knowledge she earned by reading Alexander's books. When the two became adults, Alexaries and Pharein swore to protect each other against becoming married - Pharein because she was fiercly independent and wanted not to be enslaved into the life of a peasant woman, and Alexaries because she one day aspired to become a priestess. Pharein came up with the radical action of running away with the rest of the siblings and a few of her friends, plotting with them as to how to escape and not be caught. Alexaries was hesitant, but she did not wish to be separated from her sister, and therefore followed her, Aurorius, Kinmud, and one of their High Elf friends as they fled from their home. They left telling their mother they were going to help Aurorius and Kinmud sell the yearly crops in the Stratholme market, since Alexander had been called away to the military. They travelled to Stratholme and met new friends and allies, before attempting to settle in a homestead near the city. They did their best to survive, but eventually they could not earn enough profit from the crops they sold (especially because of the plague, which had everyone wary about buying any kind of food). They travelled to the main city of Lordaeron, and enlisted in the military, where they would get free food and shelter and earn money in the process. Aurorius and Alexander were deployed on the Arthas' mission to recover Frostmourne, and the rest of them stayed in Lordaeron. When the Scourge came to claim Lordaeron for its own, Alexaries fell and was risen as one of the Lich King's mindless minions. Eventually her will was set free by the Banshee Queen Sylvanas Windrunner, and she has felt in debt to her ever since. At first, Alexaries turned her faith from the light, feeling that it had abandoned her, until she stumbled upon the memorial to Uther the Lightbringer. She remembered the great deeds that the old paladin had done, and eventually converted back to the following of the Light, though hid her secret carefully. When she stumbled upon the exiled Tirion Fordring in the plaguelands, she heard of his tale and enjoyed how he did not discriminate against her due to her race. She worked hard to prove her trustworthiness to the hermit by collecting food and drink for him. Though she yearned to speak of her own story, she never told him of her secret. Alexaries travelled through the plaguelands for several years, helping adventurers as she found them and studying the ways of the Light in secret. She taught herself discipline and how to wield the Light, though it still sends searing pain through her body to this day. She joined the Argent Dawn,When the Dark Portal re-opened, Alexaries fought alongside the Aldor as they fought against the Burning Legion. She wasn't too involved in the war, but she would occasionally participate in battles. She became most involved in wars when the war against the Lich King started. She actively participated in the campaigns of the Argent Crusade, and even joined their ranks as a medic. She helped wounded crusaders recover throughout the war, and continues to ensure the recovery of the injured.